fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fluffnum
Fluffnum is a country located in Lumilia which is in Osiris. It borders Lockinston, Lumoshiland and Faerania's overseas territory. Fluffnum is recognized for being more isolated from society and having multiple wars within itself in past, most of which were very violent and killed many. Recently, under the control of a new political party the country is now growing to be more modernized and trying to communicate with other members of the planet. It does not have an especially good relationship with any countries due to its recent modernization. Geography Provinces There are a total of 7 provinces in Fluffnum. Xeraton Zeta Yoshihiro Prophy Haron Aronia Kamui History Farming Era (0-1294) During this era of Fluffnumian history, things were very peaceful. There was no type of government system, no leader either just simple farming. Many owners of farms would sell their goods to people coming to the coast of the country. Common dishes and foods to find during this time was bread, salads, vegetables, and a signature dish called the Parinka. The Parinka was a vegetable loaf of bread. Not much exploring was done during this period, meaning most areas of the country ended up being unexplored. People Wanted Government (1294-1297) Around this time, news form other countries came into Fluffnum. There were leaders and organized events and laws! People wanted this to happen. There was constant fighting during this time between the people who wanted or didn't want a government. It was hard times due to many rebelling against the lifestyle of the past. Nothing new or impressive happened during this period of time. Fluffnum Civil War I (1297-1317) A war finally broke out between the citizens. Farms were being burnt down, people were being taken hostage and historians say about 54% of the population died during this civil war. The people who wanted a government had a warmonger on their side named Bartholomew Yvety. Yvety was the one who started the war and planned major battles. People now remember him as an evil and cruel individual only looking out for himself. There was a war hero in this horrible situation, Kate Jubi an ancestor of the current president. She showed determination, strength, and helped this country remove sexism early on in the history of the country. Attempt at Peace (1317-1456) The war was finally over, with the people not wanting a government winning. For over 100 years, people tried to work together. People who wanted government earlier, were made outcasts by their own friends, family, and fellow citizens. This time was filled with false hope and security slowly being planted by a group in the shadows. This group, later known as the Council of Shadows plotted. They infiltrated towns and villages pretending to be good and amazing people. They were really planting seeds of doubt, trying to rip communities apart so a government would be needed to settle the conflicts. Fluffnum Civil War II (1456-1464) Knowing the time was right, the Council of Shadows struck creating the second civil war in the country's history. This war was much more equal as both sides had many great warriors. The Council of Shadows lead by Sir Baronius von Asdan III almost won the entire war, by winning most of the major battles. In the end, the people who did not want government ended up winning again in the end and von Asdan was killed at the end of the war by his own comrades due to him failing. His son, Baronius von Asdan IV (later taking the name of Austin Asdan) began leading the group into an uncertain path, trying to make their way to victory. Split in Half (1464-1799) Austin Asdan campaigned for Fluffnum to be split in half. People agreed, because of this North Fluffnum and Asdania were born. For a while things were pretty good. People lived a normal life in North Fluffnum with no government while people in Asdania lived with government, it was more like a monarchy though. During this time, the Asdan family ruled over Asdania for generations. It wasn't until Austin Asdan VII that things were returning to what they used to be hundreds of years earlier. Coming Back Together (1799-1802) Austin Asdan VII decided to make a deal with North Fluffnum. The countries would come back together and form Fluffdan. The deal was widely accepted and the two countries became one. The citizens had many different beliefs in North Fluffnum while the Asdanians had one belief only. They tried to spread their belief but it didn't work too well. Angry, they went to their leader, Asdan VII to have war. Asdan VII liked this idea very much and decided to go through with it. Fluffnum Civil War III (1802-1813) Another war broke out. People were getting tired of this, but still fought extremely hard anyway. After 11 years of war and the death of Asdan VII, came a new leader of the Asdanians out of the ashes. His name was Vilam Asdan, an imposter Asdan. He decided to group up the Asdanians and brought them to a far off land. Most people left, but some stayed including Asdan VIII who wanted to get revenge for his deceased father. Exploration Era (1813-1872) It was quite a peaceful time during this era. People explored more of the country. They found deserts which they named the Yoshihiro Deserts. They also found tropics which they called the Jungle of Prophecy due to early prophecies of there being an ancient civilization there was true. They found temples, villages and much more. Due to this, people were able to get more lifestyle options. These new options included explorer, archaeologists, scientists, camel tamer, and much more. People liked they could finally leave old farming to do something new and fresh. With everybody occupied, nothing big happened. Education Era (1872-1922) People were exploring, but they weren't very educated in what they were doing. A lot of false information was going around about the landscape and history of the country, because of this schools were being started to educate young and old alike the history of the country and multiple things like reading, writing, arithmetic, and hieroglyphics to name a few. I didn't cost any sort of money to do this so many people could be educated about anything they wanted to be educated on. This opened new job possibilities like teachers. Fluffnum Civil War IV (1922-1936) The Asdanians were back for another civil war. Asdan XI decided it was time to strike again. Not knowning what the country had become attacked. He had found out how much they matured and learned and didn't stand a chance. During this war, people went to the other side because they liked a more barbaric lifestyle. In the end, an army was formed for Fluffnum as they had just won the fourth and hopefully final civil war in their history. A Government Attempt (1936-1945) In 1936, the citizens finally decided they needed government. After an election and a close race between Asdan XII and Jerome Turner, Turner ended up winning due to Asdan's family history with Fluffnum. Many new things happened, as a form of government was set into motion. There would be an election every 5 years. You could only be president once. As of 1941, a new election was ran. The main candidates were Asdan XII once again, Elle Mika, and Tiki Hera. Hera won and was the first female president of Fluffnum. Things looked up for Fluffnum. Culture Era (1945-1995) People began listening and creating music, making movies, and much more during this era. Fluffnumians were truly creating a culture. In 1946, Asdan XIII and Juno Icsij ran for president. It was a tie with them both getting the same amount of votes. They were named co-presidents. Main movies of the 40s were Hello, My Love and Fluffian Warriors which both later became huge franchises. The presidents went on and people liked them. In 1991, Asdan XV was elected and things took a horrendous turn. Deportation Era (1995-2009) Asdan XV decided to deport all people who believed in the goddesses Palutena and Waluigi. This caused an uproaring as many people believed in both. It was tough times as people had to go into hiding. Many great people were sent into the ocean to be never seen again. The population as quickly decreasing as over 70% of the population believed in one of these two goddesses. He made himself dictator so there would be no re-elections. In 2009, Asdan XV was killed. His son Asdan XVI and his grandson Asdan XVII were furious and started a new war. Fluffnum Civil War V (2009-2013) This civil war lasted for a while. With only 30% of the once booming population had to fight, the fight was small but deadly. In the end, the Jubi clan ended up winning this war but at a cost. There was only 10% of what the population was in the 90s. The people remaining had to rebuild a new civilization froms scratch with only 700,000 people, some of which didn't want to help. Modernization Era (2013-present) Matt Jubi was elected president during this time and proved to be a wonderful ruler and helped to rebuild the country. A few people who were deported came back to the countries. The Asdans no longer have any members currently alive, which will prove for a peaceful future. Category:Osiris